This invention relates to remotely controlled vehicle systems, and, more particularly, to remotely controlled missiles in which some portion of the guidance is aided by a human being.
In one type of precision weaponry, a missile is remotely guided on its flight toward its target by, or accepts updates to a preplanned target from, a person (the operator) at a base location. The operator typically observes the image of the target and the aim point of the missile on a video or radar display, and monitors a cross-hair or other aim-point symbol relative to the target. The operator may instead designate alterative aim points within the field of view. A computer in the missile guidance system makes adjustments to the control surfaces, engine thrust (if there is an engine and it is adjustable), or other controllable aspects of the missile through a remote-control data link to the missile in order to guide it to the physical location designated by the cross-hair. The aiming function and target prosecution can be accomplished automatically in some cases. However, experience has shown that for many missions, corrections to the aim point or target lock features transmitted by the "man-in-the-loop" system just described produces results superior to those of a fully automated system.
The missile system using the man-in-the-loop control system has limitations. The operator must have a considerable amount of experience in remotely "flying" the missile, gained through simulators or live exercises, and must be adept at interpreting the video imagery and evaluating the missile capability of prosecuting the correct target in real time, in order to be an effective part of the control system. It may sometimes be necessary to use a less-experienced person. In other situations, however, even the best training and a great deal of experience may be insufficient to enable the operator to solve the problems presented. For example, an unexpected change in plans, weather conditions, or change in the target appearance on video may raise a question as to whether it remains feasible for the missile to reach a preplanned primary target. A decision as to possible alternatives and the viability of those alternatives must be made so quickly that the training cannot be effectively applied.
There is a need for an improved remotely controllable missile system using the "man-in-the-loop" approach, which is more effectively operated by less-experienced persons and allows an effective response to unexpected situations. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.